


Just A Dream

by Kathendale



Series: Song Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mountain Ash, Song fic, True Alpha Liam Dunbar, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Liam realizes, it was only just a dream....





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Well, listening to a cover by Kurt Hugh Schneider, Sam Tsui, and Christina Grimmie is the reason this exists.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
_Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
_So I traveled back, down that road_  
_Will she come back, no one knows_  
_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

* * *

 

Liam smiled as he held his mate close to his chest, inhaling his warm scent as he cradled the boy in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through his short, messy hair, smiling as Theo purred happily, leaning into the touch. A sudden call from the phone by the nightstand had the two fumbling, untangling the sheets and covers pooled around their bodies. Theo handed Liam the phone. "Hello?" Liam asked breathlessly, grinning as Theo giggled at him.  _"It's Monroe. She's looking for the Chimera bodies. She wants to raise them from the dead and make them loyal only to her. We need to stop her."_ Liam paled, and Theo stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" Theo asked in concern, taking the phone from Liam as he wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders. "It's Monroe. She's searching for the bodies of the Chimera's that Parrish took to the Nemeton. She- she wants her own supernatural army. Scott needs us to stop her." Liam said, feeling a shudder pas through his body. "We've handled power hungry monsters searching to create a personal army before, we'll do it again, Liam." Theo stated, pulling the other boy into a passionate kiss before they made their way to Theo's blue Toyota Truck.

* * *

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_  
_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_  
_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_  
_And now you ain't around baby I can't think_  
_I should've put it down, should've got the ring_  
_'Cause I can still feel it in the air_  
_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_  
_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_  
_She left me, I'm tied_  
_'Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

 

 _I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

* * *

The boys stopped at the edge of the woods, parking haphazardly before jumping out of the truck and continuing on foot, determined to foil Monroe's plans. Suddenly, a blinding light and then red hot pain like no other burned through Liam' skin. "AH! FUCK!" He snarled, holding his burning flesh only to hiss as it stung his side more and burned his hand. Liam looked up, eyes glowing beta gold as he glared ahead to the one they all thought was finally dead. Gerard. "Such strong language, for such a young mouth." Gerard said snarkily, smirking at Liam as he held up the RPG launcher he had just fired into Liam's side. Theo roared, lunging out of the woods with his fangs bared, only to get an elbow to the throat, catching him off guard. Theo let out wet, gasping coughs as he fell, crawling away as he held his slowly healing throat. But Gerard never saw Liam coming. The man gasped, clutching at his chest where Liam stabbed through him. "Any last words?" Liam hissed, twisting his arm inside of the old man. "Yes, death will be such sweet sorrow, lest he depart." Gerard said, baring his bloody teeth before going limp. Liam threw the body aside, searching for Theo with his nose and glowing eyes. They were golden still.

* * *

 

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_  
_Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn_  
_And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for_  
_More and more I miss her, when will I learn_  
_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
_Hey, she was so easy to love_  
_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_  
_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_  
_'Cause I was wrong_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
_Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
_So I traveled back, down that road_  
_Will she come back, no one knows_  
_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

* * *

Theo growled as he came upon the clearing, seeing a dozen shuffling Chimeras stumbling around the Nemeton, with Monroe standing utop it. "Well well well, if it isn't the science experiment. I was hoping the dumb little beta would be here as well, but I suppose you'll do." Liam skidded into the clearing just as the Chimeras attacked Theo. He roared, brandishing his bloodstained claws as he lunged forward, tearing through six Chimeras, only to be halted by some sort of Chimera with wings and acidic spit. He grappled with the creature while Theo struggled against three other Chimeras. "You three! STOP!" Monroe ordered. Liam looked over, only to watch in horror as Monroe impaled his mate on a steal pike. "NO!" He roared, tearing apart the last remaining Chimeras and rushing forward, only to be violently pushed back as Monroe looked down. Liam grated his teeth, looking at the ground. A fine line of Mountain Ash circled around Monroe and Theo.

* * *

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_  
_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_  
_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
_Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be_  
_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_  
_So I traveled back, down that road_  
_Will she come back, no one knows_  
_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

* * *

Liam looked through the Mountain Ash, seeing as Monroe twisted the metal pike cruelly in Theo's body. Liam put his hands against the blue barrier, ignoring the burning pain as he shoved at the force field. "Oh, Liam. We both know that won't do any good." Monroe said mockingly. Liam growled as he looked up and she gasped, backing away from Theo as she watched Liam's eyes slowly turn blood red, the red of a true Alpha. With that, Liam broke the barrier, sending Monroe flying as he let loose a loud roar. He ran toward Theo. "Don't you die on me." He whispered, cradling Theo close. "Liam, I-I k-knew y-y-you c-could do i-it." Theo choked out, blood flowing from his mouth. "No, Theo." Liam whimpered. "I love you..." Theo's eyes went dull, his heart beat slowly fading away. Liam threw his head back and let loose an agonized roar.

Liam shot up in bed, eyes wide. "It was only just a dream." Liam whispered, his eyes glowing red.....

* * *

_  
_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me_  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think, is Theo still alive?
> 
>  
> 
> Rest In Peace, Christina Grimmie.  
> 1994-2016  
> Your life was taken too soon.


End file.
